Merlin
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Princes, Princesses, Camelot and the perfect fairy-tale. So where does Merlin fit in? Arthur/Merlin. Slash/Yaoi. Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS.

**Merlin**

Camelot was the typical fairy-tale place, a Prince, Princess, a hansome knight, the ones who wish harm and all evil to empower it, the King (who no one knows if he is good or bad), and of course, the tragic past.

Camelot had all of these things, which Arthur intimately knew, yet it was only with his new manservant that Arthur realised that it wasn't everything he had imagined. He was the prince, Morgana was the princess, Lancelot and all his knights filled the hansome knight position, Nimwe has the evil wishing harm post, and his father fit the perfect good/evil king role. Camelot was full of tragedy with his mothers death, killing anyone who used magic, and even enslaving a dragon.

Yes, they were the average fairy-tale.

Yet, somehow, Merlin had managed to fill a position that Arthur had not noticed needed filling. At first he had thought that perhaps Merlin fitted the 'side-kick role', afterall, every prince needed his side-kick. But Merlin had always out done that role by proving his loyalty and friend-ship over and over, that went beyond that fitting.

Then Arthur thought that he fitted the geeky friend role. But that never fitted him either. Merlin was always there, helping, advising, even protecting to a point. But he was always far more to everyone than that. Even Uther had aknowledged him.

It all came down to one thing:

Merlin = Mystery.

----------------------------

Nipping lightly at pale skin, Arthur pushed himself flush against Merlin's slim body. Gripping the sheets tightly, Merlin arched into the body above his, bucking his hips jerkily as he gasped out sharp, heavy breaths.

A tanned hand worked its way downwards as their bodies parted momentairly, and Arthur took his large shaft into his hand, working a splot of sented oil over himself, and then working his fingers into the teen wriggling beneath him. One finger plunged in, a second joining a moment later, and a quick rythem picked itself up between them. Plunging a third finger, Arthur stretched the ring muscle out until he felt that Merlin was as perpared as he could be.

Placing himself at the pale teens entrance, Arthur pushed himself inside.

He knew it was a sin. He knew that he would be killed if anyone ever found out. And he knew that this was a secret that no one could ever find out about. But Merlin was a secret that he desired every moment of his life since they had met. A secret that he had been dreaming about for over six months.

Moaning into each others shoulders, both prince and manservant basked in the pleasure that swept through them as Arthur pushed all the way to the hilt. Long, pale legs curled over Arthur's shoulders and upperarms, as he arched into the pulsing within him.

Scratching with dull fingernails into the blondes back, Merlin gasped out beginning a steady pace that brought the one step closer to completion.

Smiling, Arthur couldn't help but think over how the teen below and around him had managed to wiggle his way into their lives.

Gwen had been the first person Merlin had met in Camelot, and Arthur had always thought that perhaps the two would've gotten together at some point - well, until the blonde had realised that it only took three words and pure honesty to win the raven haired boy over. Gwen had managed to get the boy to open up in many ways, and the prince was truely greatful for it.

Morgana accepted him first through Gwen, and then through their joint protection over Arthur. Later still was their union over young Mordrid.

Even Uthur had managed to accept Merlin if only for the pure loyalty and honsety that he and presented for the world to see.

Arthur, himself, had slowly let the other teen in.

And here they are.

Pushing forwards, they rocked the bed, quick gasps and moans escaping from the four-poster. Hands roamed, teeth nipped, tongues battled, licked and teased. Yet somehow, Arthur knew that Merlin was still keeping an eye on everything in Camelot. That the young boy writhing beneath him had full control over them all.

And he didn't even know it.

Muffling their orgasms, Arthur came to the conclusion, not for the first time, that there was only one thing in this world tha truely meant anything.

And that was Merlin.

**BroodingDarknes**: I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
